Torajiro (MySims Islanders DS)
Torajiro appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. He is a retired resident on Sims Island and is also Spike’s owner. Interests and Traits Profile Torajiro is a retired carpenter who has settled down on Sims Island. He lives in the Apartments and is a popular character on the island. He is also very comical and loves to share a joke. He unfortunately has a bad back which restricts him from doing lots of things. Tasks Task 1 – Lack of TVs Requirements: TV with 20 Tire and 1 Video Game Introduction: Man, I've been going round Roy’s all the time to watch TV. Could you build me one so I don’t have to keep going over there please? I would do it myself, but with my back, it’s so hard to do much manual work! Hint: Just go find the essences, and use them to paint the TV. Completion: Well, that is a nice TV! Thanks man, I won’t have to keep pestering Roy now! Reward: TV Blueprint Task 2 – Geography Class Requirements: World Globe (no essences) Introduction: Hello again! I don’t suppose you could help me. I've always wanted to learn about the world, but I've never gone travelling. Now I obviously can’t, so I was wondering if you could somehow bring the world to me? If you could, that’d be so nice! Hint: I can’t wait for this! I've always wanted to explore the world as such! Completion: Great idea! Now I can learn about the world … or at least try to! Reward: Globe Blueprint Task 3 – Delivery! Requirements: Collect his kebab order, cake order and the painting he’s ordered Introduction: Hello again, name. I don’t suppose you could do some shopping for me? My back’s so sore today! If you could pick up my kebab order, my cake order and the painting from the Curio Shop, that’d be great thanks! Hint: You’ll need to go and see Edwin, Lily and Charlie please! Completion: Thank you so much, name! I really appreciate this! If there’s anything I can ever do for you, please just let me know. Reward: Torajiro’s Outfit Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hello there, I’m Torajiro! How are- oooh! My back! Before you start doing Tasks for Torajiro *I use to be a builder, but since I've retired, my back’s got so bad. I can’t do much manual work anymore! *What’s your favourite type of music? Mine classical, it’s actually very relaxing. *Spike is such as nice dog, very loyal! *I used to spend a lot of time fishing, I had some great times at the lake! After all Tasks have been completed for Torajiro *I wanted to thank you again for your assistance, name. It’s very much appreciated! *Have you ever done any carpentry? It’s quite an interesting trade! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Where are you off to? The Jail? I’d watch out, it’s a bit dodgy over there … }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff